Battle Royale: Four Classes
by MrLuciferrr
Summary: After four classes are drugged and put in a building with Mr. Kamon saying the classes must engage in a four-way battle to the death. One student, Will, must try to survive and get himself out of the island before he is killed, but it won't be easy, as driven and insane students as well as enemies will only get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, **

**I had this dream/nightmare last night and after some thinking, I have decided to write a Battle Royale FanFic! **

**As you may know, Battle Royale is basically a Japanese version of the Hunger Games, but you can add blood, gore, and even sex to this story. I had a dream depicting me having to kill people on a big giant island with the last one standing winning the Battle Royale. So this story will have the things from my nightmare as well as added elements to make the story seem complete. **

**(Note: This does not take place in Japan, the government hasn't fallen yet, and the government wouldn't ever issue a Battle Royale law thing, stay calm.)**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Will Lee.

Up until a few days ago, I was living life like it was a mini-paradise.

That was until the kidnapping happened, the Battle Royale.

Four P.E. classes were on a fieldtrip, everyone on the bus was wild, until they drugged us to sleep.

Every student woke up in an empty room, until they came in.

They told us that each class must eliminate the other.

My class came out the victor.

We thought we were free.

We were wrong.

They issued a second round, where the rest of us had to kill each other, we used new weapons they had developed, and used us as test subjects.

When there was only 3 of us left, one of them faked me and my friend's deaths, and we escaped on a Coast Guard boat after contacting them. He died as soon as he got on.

He saved our lives, but more than a hundred and fifty students had died within three days.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, second chapter is up, and Batman is currently postponed and will continue shortly after Kabuto: Earth Z is finished.**

* * *

**Tuesday, 11:00 AM**

"Alright class, we don't need textbooks today, I will be presenting a slideshow today," a teacher announced.

The class grumbled as they got out their notebooks; note-taking was the usual routine for a Mr. Plant-slideshow. He usually recommended a full page of notes, or else it was an F for it no matter what.

Mr. Plant, my English teacher, started having trouble finding the on button to his computer, one of the class "nerds" went up to help him, rolling his eyes.

"Goddamn it Plant, if you can't even turn on a computer don't bother with the slide show at all," I thought.

The teacher had eventually put up the slideshow, and pressed the play button.

Many of my classmates started to laugh at the title.

"African Battle Men!?" Greg, one of the popular kids, shouted out.

"Racist bastard," I thought.

"In the early 1800s, a group of African natives formed a group called the Battle Men. They had one principle; only the strong deserve to survive and the weak deserve to wither and die. To prove their point, they recruited a large number of eager men and put them in an arena, where each and every one of those men would fight to the death. The last man standing would be a new member of the Battle Men," Mr. Plant explained.

"I bet they all killed each other in the end," a classmate said.

"Good job Clarissa. That is indeed what they did. They thought that they were getting too strong and someone had to be leader, but they all fought each other for the position, and died, but history tells us that they were rapists and some of their descendants live on," Mr. Plant answered.

Clarissa nodded and smirked at the class. Most of the school knew she was an attention whore.

"I also do believe that you have a fieldtrip on Thursday to an African Memorial Museum," Mr. Plant said.

The class groaned.

"Psst, I heard from a senior that on the last trip he took a class, he smelled like a junkyard. The girl he sat next to on the bust practically fainted!" Trevor, one of my friends, said.

"He already smells like a week-old banana peel," I remarked.

"And I also hear that your P.E. teachers are taking you there, the school is randomly choosing four P.E. classes for the fieldtrip," Mr. Plant said.

"Better than smelly old Plant," Trevor said.

I slightly nodded, and a small part of me wanted to jump up and yell out "YES!" in a loud voice. Mr. Lamb, my P.E. teacher, was one of the coolest guys anyone could possibly meet.

"It'll be pretty cool if Lamb takes us there," Trevor said, he was also in my P.E. class.

"I don't know, going to a museum isn't exactly the best idea, and our P.E. teachers taking us to a museum out of all places?" Kristian, another friend, asked.

"School's weird remember?" I replied. "I guess we could enjoy the fun while it lasts."

"Yeah," Trevor said.

* * *

**Noon**

I got out my lunch, a turkey sandwich. I sat alone on a bench, as most of my friends were doing other stuff as well as me wanting some time alone.

As I savored the mayonnaise in the sandwich after my first bite, I heard Mr. Plant and a few other teachers talking near the bungalow.

"That's odd, Mr. Plant never goes near there, and Ms. Presley never talks with Mr. Plant," I thought. It was one weird thing after another.

Getting curious, I wrapped up my sandwich and I crept near the bungalows, trying to hear their conversation.

"You sure it's going to be alright sending those stupid kids to that island?" Mrs. Kamijo, a Japanese teacher asked the teachers.

"What if the military goes on our ass?" Ms. Presley asked.

"The military won't know jack, they got bigger problems to worry about," Mr. Afro, one of the English teachers said.

"What the hell are the teachers doing?" I wondered. "I thought Mr. Afro was that kind of guy who keeps things under control and not get chaotic."

"One of the students might figure out though, P.E. teachers taking kids to a museum, the Battle Men presentations, the museum itself," Mr. Plant warned.

"That's a problem you caused Warren, we should've planned more carefully," Ms. Everdeen, a math teacher said.

"The event is taking place on Thursday am I right?" Mrs. Kamijo asked.

"Yeah, and if our leaders succeed, the Battle Men rise again as they show their strength to the modern world," Mr. Afro said darkly.

"What the actual hell? Five teachers being part of the Battle Men? An event taking place on the field trip day?" I thought, but just then I accidentally put my foot on a paper plate, and it cracked.

"Who was that?" Mr. Plant growled.

"Shit!" I thought. I quickly came up with a plan by lightly rolling a ball near them.

"Sorry Mr. Plant, the ball came near here so I came to pick it up," I quickly said.

"Well learn to play somewhere else then, Will," Mr. Plant growled.

"Hey Will, are you studying well? No trouble?" Ms. Everdeen asked, I had a truancy letter from skipping a few of her classes.

"Yeah, all ready for the test tomorrow," I replied in a "cheerful" manner.

"Run along now, we have some business to attend to," Mr. Afro said kindly.

I walked away cautious, feeling their stares behind my back, I ran a few seconds later.

"I have a feeling that one heard something we said…" Mr. Plant remarked a second later.

"We're already putting Lamb's second period P.E. class in the game," Mr. Afro smirked.

As I walked to safety, Trevor and Kristian along with a few others approached me.

"Hey we're done, wanna go get something to eat?" Kristian asked.

"Nah bro, I'm kinda tired at the moment, I'm just gonna go to my locker right now," I said.

"We'll see you later," Trevor said as the group went away.

As I walked to my locker, I wondered what the teachers were talking about, all I knew was that I was in some deep shit.

Very deep shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**It's official, Batman is postponed for a later date. Sorry about that. For the next 3 or 4 chapters its just background info, we'll get real action soon after. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Tuesday Night**

"So how was school?" my mom asked as we ate dinner.

"It was okay, some of the teachers were acting kinda shady though," I replied

"Shady? How so?" my dad asked.

I explained to them about the five teachers' strange meeting, even though I left out the detail about them possibly being part of the Battle Men.

"That is kinda shady, what were they talking about?" my mom asked.

"I don't know, I just saw them together," I lied.

"Alright then, finish your dinner, then your homework," my dad ordered.

"Okay," I replied.

After a few minutes, I finished my dinner and I went to my room, as soon as I went in, I received a text.

Surprisingly, it was from Mr. Plant.

I unlocked my iPhone and tapped "Messages", here's what his text said.

"A special message for you, Will. It appears that they are allowing an extra class to go to the field-trip, and your P.E. class is accepted, you will be going to the trip."

I sighed and gave my phone a puzzled look, none of the teachers or the school had my cellphone number, they only had my mom's and my house's, it puzzled me even more to consider why Mr. Plant would text me of all people. Things were getting crazier than I thought.

Just then, someone knocked my door. I opened it, and it was my brother.

"Wilson!" I exclaimed, pushing away all my worries.

"How's the little bro doin'!?" my brother asked as he gave me a hug.

My brother Wilson is a soldier in the navy, first lieutenant to be exact. He barely comes to San Francisco, much less go to America, as he is always somewhere in the world.

"How's the navy?" I asked.

"It's going great, not much going around lately," my brother replied.

"I haven't seen you for like two years!" I said.

"You'll be seeing me for a while. I don't go back to the ship until the next two months," my brother said.

"That is awesome!" I shouted.

"Now now, no need to get so excited, you still have to do your homework Will," my mom said, coming in the door.

"He will, after a little trip to the shooting range," my brother replied, smirking.

"No, work is first," my mom retorted.

"Don't worry mom, I'm gonna get it done later, promise," I offered.

"Never make promises you can't keep," my mom said, rolling her eyes and exiting the room.

* * *

**Shooting Range, 8:00**

BAM! BAM! BAM! I shot three times with a rifle, each hitting the bullseye.

"Damn bro, at this rate the army could hire you as a sniper," Wilson cheered.

"Thanks, I guess it's just luck," I replied.

"Nah, man, I know skill when I see it. You have potential," Wilson said.

"You must know a lot too, let's see you try," I offered.

My brother took the rifle, put on the earmuffs, and aimed at the center. He shot three times, each hitting the bullseye.

"As I said, it's skill, not luck," Wilson chided.

"Or just inheritance," I joked.

"Not even!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I learn from a good soldier, you," I replied.

"You flatter me, bro. Tomorrow night we're having some fighting training," he said.

"Like old times? Gonna beat me up again?" I joked.

"Nah bro, that was way long ago when I was a bad kid," he replied.

"You got like six truancy letters, mom was so pissed," I remarked.

"Well, look at the good man I am now," Wilson said, pointing to himself.

"Yeah, you kinda got me trained in your ways, master," I said.

"Apprentice," he joked. We laughed as we prepared to go home, I needed to do my homework.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday, 0900**

"Alright guys I have some news for you today before we begin our P.E. lesson!" Mr. Lamb, my P.E. teacher says.

The whole class started to gather around, eager for news.

"It seems that the museum is accepting a fifth class to go to the fieldtrip, which is us!" Mr. Lamb yelled the last word. The class started to mildly cheer, as if they were also suspicious, like me.

"They know less than me, they didn't hear the five teachers, and they sure didn't get texted by one of them," I thought.

"I know your thoughts, a P.E. teacher shouldn't take a P.E. class to a museum, but I'll do my best, to make it fun for all of you," Mr. Lamb called.

The class began to cheer slightly louder, but some people still had doubts.

"Should I just like, say that I'm sick?" one of my classmates asked as we headed downstairs to play tennis.

"It'll be fun, Lillian! Plus did you not hear that it's Mr. Lamb taking us there?" Lillian's friend said.

"I don't know Emma, I can't help feeling something bad is gonna happen," Lillian said.

"See? They know that something is gonna happen, but most of them aren't gonna care," Trevor whispered to me.

"It feels sinister," Kristian said beside me.

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Plant texted me yesterday…" I began.

"Mr. Plant? He doesn't even use a phone," Trevor said with a disgusted look.

"Plus, I saw him and four other teachers talking near the bungalows," I said, I didn't bother revealing who they were.

"Mr. Plant? Bungalows? This must be a joke, you gotta be shitting with us," Kristian laughed.

"I'm not lying," I responded.

"It's odd enough they are adding another class in, isn't it?" Chloe, one of my friends asked.

"Ha! She knows her stuff!" one of her friends shouted.

"Shut up, Vivian," Chloe grumbled.

As we got to the tennis courts, Mr. Lamb put us each in different groups to play against each other. As I played, I couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**1300, Wednesday **

As me and one of my best friends, Kyra started walking along the yard, I started to bring up about the fieldtrip.

"Your class got accepted? So did my class, Ms. Wong, 5th period," Kyra replied.

"God, not you too," I thought.

"What do you think of it?" she asked.

"Honestly, I think there's something really bad behind all of this, P.E class taking their kids to museums? Give me a break," I said.

"Do you think the P.E. teachers know about it?" Kyra asked.

"I don't think they think that there's something wrong," I honestly responded.

"Well, it's the principal that ordered this fieldtrip," Kyra said.

"Mr. Chum," I said.

"Yep," she replied.

"It's connecting…" I suddenly sighed.

"What is?" she asked.

"I saw Mr. Plant and four other teachers speaking near the bungalows, one of them was Ms. Presley, and she never talks to Plant, and Plant never goes out to the bungalows because he thinks they're haunted. They were talking about some shady stuff I couldn't catch, and now that I know the principal had ordered the fieldtrip…" I explained.

"Did you learn about the Battle Men in English?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked bewilderedly.

"Well it turns out, all the English class had a one-day course on it," Kyra responded.

"Man, does the whole freakin' English department have something to do with this…?" I scratched my head in confusion.

"Maybe, probably," she said.

"Now I think I should call sick," I said.

"That's not a good idea, if Mr. Plant texted you, he'd probably kill you if you skipped it," Kyra said. I know what the definition of killing is for Mr. Plant he'd yell at you and give you detention and extra homework for the rest of the school year and from time to time walk right over to your face and fart right at it. I remember I saw a junior suffer his wrath. And he'd make sure that you would be in his class for the rest of your high school days, and he'd continue with it. I'm a sophomore, I don't wanna think about it.

"Oh then fuck my life," I sighed with exasperation, flinging my arms up in the air.

"Don't beat yourself up like that," she said, holding my arm. "Let's just try to make the most of it."

"I don't know…I guess you're right," I said. The bell rang.

Kyra let go of my arm. "I'll see you after school, k?"

"Alright, see ya then," I said, walking to class.

Now, with more info than I needed to know, I sighed and began to think that the shit I got into just got deeper than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I promise to try to release the next chapter of Earth Z by Saturday or Sunday, stay tuned. **


End file.
